Mangle
Mangle is one of the animatronics in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, first appearing in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It was a redesigned version of Foxy and served as an improved replacement for the original version of the character before being severely damaged. Appearance Compared to Foxy's other counterparts, Mangle's nose has been reduced in size. The eyepatch and hook that contributed to the original Foxy's pirate theme after the kids in Kid’s Cove destroyed it have both been removed. Mangle bears a resemblance to a clown. Mangle has rosy red cheeks, as well as lipstick haphazardly dotted on its elongated snout. It also has pink eyelids and long eyelashes. Its teeth are also smaller, but its endoskeleton's teeth are also visible. A red bow tie is also attached to its bent chassis, and its eyes also appear to be more realistic in design than the others. It also has a second head that seems completely endoskeleton in design, which bears Mangle's left eye on it. If looked at closely, it can be seen that Mangle has pink nail polish on its feet. Mangle is clearly in a disfigured and mutilated state, it seems, completely to the point of mechanical mutilation. Mangle also does not seem to have a suit at all, it being almost entirely an endoskeleton, except for its head, both of its hands, one of its feet, and a spherical white tail, which remain attached to its endoskeleton. Mangle's head is white and has pale red accents on its inner ear, snout, and around its eyes. Its right eye is still attached to its costumed head, unlike its left eye, which is still attached to its endoskeleton head. It appears to be the only toy animatronic in a worse state than their older counterparts. Its costume head also appears to be dislocated from the endoskeleton's head, which can be seen attached to a neck-like limb near it. Mangle appears to be almost entirely made out of endoskeleton limbs. Wires hang from multiple parts of its body. There are also three eyes of its multiple-endoskeleton-like body to be seen when Mangle is in the Kid's Cove. The cause for Mangle's severely mutilated state, as noted by Phone Guy on Night 3 is due to the exposure to toddlers, who would constantly rip it apart, piece by piece, forcing the staff to reassemble it after every shift. Eventually, the staff decided that the new Foxy would become a 'take apart and put together attraction' for the younger kids to mess around with. The result of this has since caused it to be dubbed by the staff as "the Mangle". Personality Revealed in Ultimate Custom Night, it has a sadistic, yet wisecracking disposition. It also seems to be somehow aware of the fact that it is in severe disrepair. Its voice uses several different pitches at once while also sounding somewhat distorted. Scott Cawthon describes Mangle's voice as being almost indiscernible. Trivia * Since FNAF 2, Mangle is the only redesigned animatronic to be withered and destroyed. Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Animatronics